The Chemistry Teacher Murder Case
by forgiven77
Summary: A story about an assuming teenage detective who solved his teachers death.This is supposed to be a fanfiction of Detective Conan but I thought I should make my own char.Basically these characters are a lot like their counterpart.
1. A Strange Rumor

This is the first chapter of the first story I thought of. The idea just flash to me while worrying about the chemistry lessons I will soon faced. Yet chemistry is not that hard after all. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy.

Before I forgot, this is supposed to be a fanfiction of Detective Conan before Shinichi transform to a small boy. But I thought maybe I should make new characters. So here it goes.

* * *

CHAPTER I

_A Strange Rumor_

Friday afternoon, even though the sun is just starting to set, only a few number of students, teachers and staff are left in the school. Mr. Willis, the school janitor, is watering the plants near the Science Bldg. He is struggling to finish his job before darkness came. Suddenly he heard a loud scream.

"Aaaaahhhh…"

He tried to find where it came from but in a big university like this, it's almost impossible.

It was Monday morning and every student is now busy getting ready for school. Of course everyone is excited for their school activities after two days of vacation - except one.

Dylan Aiken is walking along with the other students. He's head is sunk low. And his green eyes look straight down at the path.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! It's early in the morning", a girl raises Dylan's chin as she show him a bright smile.

"I'm fine." turning his head on the other direction hiding his face. He tried to cover his smile. He was happy to see her

but he tries to hide it from her. "I'm not a sleepyhead, it's just boring to go to school."

"Boring? What's boring in the world history? Or even in Chemistry? You're just thinking it. Besides, you must look on the bright side. Life is more boring without work." she's now staring to the sky with her brown eyes.

Dylan just stares at her. He's already used to statements like this. She was known to be very optimistic. Every morning, she would scatter sunshine to his gloomy life. And just by that she would make him feel happy – not just temporary but permanently.

By this time they have reached the gate. Suddenly the bell rings.

"What? We're late. I thought it's only 6:45 in the morning," Courtney said glancing at her watch.

"C'mon now. We have no time for chit-chat.", Dylan grab her on the hand as he lead her the way.

"Abler, James..."

"Present sir!"

"Aiken, Dylan…."

The teacher got no response.

"Aiken, Dylan…." Mr. Smith repeated with annoyance.

"Dylan, Dylan." Courtney whispered.

"Yes, sir", Dylan replied when he heard Courtney's whispers.

"Next time try to pay attention!" responds his blonde male teacher.

"You were daydreaming again, aren't you?", Courtney said with a teasing smile. _I'm not daydreaming!_ , he thought.

Actually he was thinking. He was all sucked up in his

thinking that he hardly understands what Mr. Smith, their bearded Chemistry teacher, is teaching them. The last case he encountered yesterday was not different than the others. But there are some points which he carefully commits to memory. Dylan Aiken was well-known in his school for his amazing deductive reasoning. Actually he is known not only in his school but in the whole district. He is known to have solved all the cases put to him. Everybody admires him for being a great detective at his young age.

_But Courtney never saw me in action. I wonder how she would react. _He thought as she looks at her. Courtney has the same brown hair like Dylan. And she carefully takes care of her body which is admired by girls her age. Her innocent face shows contentment and peace which even Dylan can't decipher why.

"Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg"

"Alright tomorrow we will have a short quiz about the lesson we tackled. And don't forget your project. Deadline is tomorrow." said Mr. Smith as the students stand to leave the room.

As Dylan and Courtney approached the door, Mr. Smith calls the attention of the young man. Mr. Smith, their Chemistry teacher, is a friendly person and he considers himself a reasonable fellow. So Dylan was not surprise when he starts talking about how he behaves in his classes.

"I know, Dylan, that the school year was about to end. But I want to remind you that there are still a few days left before your periodic exam so please try to pay attention to your classes." He said with a concerned tone and look. "You may go now."

Dylan and Courtney continue walking down the aisle until they reach a corner where the cafeteria is.

"Oh look it's the detective!" a varsity student whispered to another one.

"Hey, have I already told you that he just solved another case last night?", whispered another. Or sometimes he would hear.

"Oh he's really cute!" whispered another girl.

It was always like that. He could hear them whispering about him. But what could he do. _They are getting in my nerves. _He thought.

"Courtney! Dylan! Hey, what's up?" cried Brianna, one of Courtney's friends, as she motioned them to sit beside her. "I heard that you just solved another case last night!" she said as she looks at Dylan.

"News here sure travels fast." Dylan replied.

"So that's why you feel sleepy. Why didn't you told me so I would -", Courtney was distracted by a varsity student who just sat down beside her.

"Good morning!" he said with a smile looking to Courtney. "How are you?"

"Dave! I didn't notice you coming!" said Courtney with a surprise look. She looks down, feeling kind of embarrass.

_Is she blushing? _Dylan thought as she looks at Courtney with a puzzled face. He was very sure of this, being observant in nature.

"Courtney's blushing!" Brianna said, pointing at Courtney with a teasing tone. Courtney continues staring at her foods.

"You didn't answer much of my messages so I thought you were sick or what." Dave continued with a little laugh. Dave was one of their classmates and he's been courting Courtney for two weeks now. "Oh I almost forgot! Do you already have a partner for our project in Chemistry?" he added.

"I –" Courtney was about to answer when suddenly-

"I am her partner." Dylan said. Courtney looks at him puzzlingly.

"Oh I see. I never thought that –." Dave pauses. "So I heard that you just solved another case last night. Was it tough?" Dave suddenly changes the topic.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm sure you already heard the details." Dave replied as he eats the last piece of his chips. "So how are you doing?" he asked.

"I heard that your team just won against the East High.", Courtney said with an impressed look.

"Oh yes! Actually our team considered our winning as a big achievement for every one of us. East High is one of the toughest team in the competition so we did all our best to beat them." Dave answered with excitement. "I am glad that you heard about it.", he continued with a smile.

"Of course a member of the school newspaper must know something about what's really going on in the school." answered Brianna as she puts a spoonful of salad in her mouth.

_And she didn't even know what I did last night!_ , Dylan thought.

"Oh I must go now! I'm already late for our practice." Dave excuse himself. He stands and started to leave the table.

"Can I go there later to have an interview about your last game?" Courtney asked.

"Sure! Be my guest.", replied Dave looking kind of surprise.

When Courtney was seated again at her seat, Brianna starts to tease her. "Are you sure you will just go there to interview the basketball team or to just have an excuse in seeing Dave again?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I never thought much about him." she defended.

"What? Are you insane?" Brianna cried.

"Could you please keep it down? That kind of relationship is not yet on my mind." Courtney whispered. When she noticed that Dylan was finished eating his meal she drank the last of her juice and stands.

"We should go now. See you later Brie'." she said.

Going to the library is one of the habits of Dylan and

Courtney. Usually after classes, they would spend most of their time there. Dylan usually thinks of his cases while Courtney searches for her topics in the school paper. Both of them also share the same interest in books.

"Dylan, I just finished my report. I will just visit the basketball team in the gymnasium for my interview. Is it okay if I would leave you for a while?" Courtney asked as she cleared some of her things.

"Sure." Dylan said as he reads a book and acting like he isn't paying much attention.

"About our project in chemistry, I will wait for you at the chemistry room in 1 hour. Is that okay?" Courtney continued.

"Yup." Dylan replied.

When Courtney left, his attention was caught by a group of girls whispering at the other table.

"Have you heard the latest about Mr. Smith?" said one.

"No, I haven't."

"Well rumors around here tell that Mr. Smith is a maniac."

"What? How come?" another answered.

Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Other witnessed that Mr. Smith have been harassing more than one student here." continued the other.

"What do you think of that, Vangie? Aren't you and Mr. Smith friends? He's your favorite teacher, isn't he?" asked the first girl to another.

The speaker looks at a girl who is quietly sitting at the table beside the others. "I don't know anything about that. Why are you asking me? Besides those kinds of rumors are only made by people who are tired of their useless lives." she angrily answered while she hastily leaves the table. But to Dylan she looks like she's going to cry.

"What's her problem?" asked the first girl. "She's not like that before."

"Maybe she's just hurt to this whole business about Mr. Smith." answered the third girl.

_That isn't enough for her to act like that. Wait a minute! I know her. She's in the honor roll of her section. Evangeline Montez of class 2. I thought she's nice and cheerful. At least that's what they used to say._ Dylan thought as he grumbled upon the time. It's still 4:35 at the library's clock. _I wonder what Courtney's doing right now._


	2. Murderous Beginning

This is the second chapter. The vic's not dead yet. Don't worry, we're getting close.

* * *

CHAPTER II

_The Murderous Beginning_

Dylan was about to go to the chemistry room when he saw Mr. Willis the school janitor.

"Good afternoon, sir." he greeted.

The janitor answered him by a warm smile.

When he was about to turn in the corner, he heard the

janitor's voice saying that "Did you know that there is something strange that is going here on this building."

Dylan turned. "Pardon me."

"Last Friday, when I was watering the plants' I heard a loud scream of a girl. I am pretty sure about it. And I'm positive that it came here on this building. But since I'm sure that only few students remained here at school at those

times I am the only one who heard it." the janitor narrated. Mr. Willis was an old happy man. He used to be the janitor in that school for about as far as anybody could remember.

"Why are you telling this to me?" said Dylan trying to be as much polite as he could be.

"Well, you're the great Dylan Aiken, aren't you? I guess you must look upon it." the janitor suggested.

"I'll look into it." Dylan assures the man as he showed him a smile.

_A loud scream last Friday at this building? Well that's strange. _he thought as he continue walking.

"So how is Dylan doing?" Brianna asked to Courtney who is just opposite her computing an equation.

"He's fine but still a little cold." Courtney replied. "Wait a minute! Why are you asking me questions about him?"

"Nothing. I just thought that he's maybe the reason why you're not paying attention to Dave. Since you and Dylan are close -." there was a long pause. "Ha! What do you think about that? I formed that conclusion through careful analization. Am I great? Like the great detective Dylan Aiken" she said as she laughs.

By this time Dylan almost reaches the door when he heard the voices from the inside of the room.

Courtney also laughs. "No. Dylan isn't the reason why I'm not paying much attention to Dave. I'm just waiting for the right time." He heard Courtney said. He then decided to enter the room acting that he didn't notice them.

"Dylan! I didn't know that you were here." said Brianna with a surprise look when she saw him enter the room.

"We are supposed to make our project here." Dylan said exchanging glances with Brie and Courtney.

"Don't' worry. I'm going to leave. Bye! Bye Courtney! See you tomorrow." she said as she leaves the room.

Courtney surprisingly looks at Brianna as she waves her hand. She then turns her attention to Dylan. "It's good that you arrive here early. Why don't you come with me? I have a couple of questions to ask Mr. Smith." Courtney said while pulling Dylan's sleeve.

_She's sometimes serious but she can also become a great clown if she's on the right mood. She's been my companion since first year but sometimes I thought that I still don't know much about her. However she's still my best friend. _Dylan smiled as he thought of this. He then looks at her.

Courtney was leading the way as they walk to Mr. Smith's faculty. Suddenly they heard a loud scream. Hearing this, Dylan immediately runs to the direction where they've heard the scream.

_A scream of a girl! _Dylan thought as he remembers the janitor's narration. Courtney followed him. Soon they reach the corner of the hall. They could still hear the loud sobs of a girl.

_It's coming from Mr. Smith's faculty. _Dylan thought as he race to the right of the hall where the faculty lies. Courtney followed her intently. She knows that something bad just happened and they must find it out.

As they continued following the cries, they have finally reached the faculty. And there stood a girl. Fear could be seen in her eyes. She is looking horribly on something that is inside.

_That is Evangeline. _Dylan thought as he reaches the room. He instantly looks inside the room. Suddenly Evangeline, still crying, put herself in Dylan's arms. Dylan was surprised but he held her close. He looks at her. _She is probably scared. _Dylan thought.

Courtney immediately looks at the room when she has reached it. She was horrified to what she saw. A body of a man lifelessly lay at the floor.

_Mr. Smith? _She was very sure he is dead. _Mr. Smith_ _is dead._ she thought as she look at him. _But how?_

When Dylan saw Courtney's expression, he remembered that he must do something. "Courtney, call the police! And ask for an ambulance. She may need help." he ordered.

Courtney immediately run to the direction where they have came from. She can feel her heart beating fast._ Why? I couldn't understand. What would I do?_ She then remembered Dylan and how he took care of that girl. _Who is she anyway?_ _What is she doing there?_ Then she remembered how Dylan gave her orders.

It didn't take long when she reaches the telephone booth. She immediately drops a coin and dial to emergency. Finally, someone picks up. "Hello…"

* * *

I hope you don't mind me asking but I need reviews. I would love to read what you think about this story. Thanks!


	3. Bitter Almond?

CHAPTER III

_ Bitter – almond?_

Meanwhile, Dylan helps Evangeline in a nearby chair. "You could use this." He said as he gave her his handkerchief.

"Thanks." The girl said.

He then enters the room to see what he could find out.

_This place is cluttered and has been turned upside down. Can this lead to the possibility of a struggle? _He then examines the windows. _All the windows are close. Of course, to trap air from the air-conditioning device. But the bathroom door is open? _He then examines Mr. Smith to see how he died.

_Cyanide! _He could smell the bitter-almond scent of the drug as he move closer to the dead body. _No wonder he died looking like this. _Mr. Smith's face showed signs of fear and difficulty the moment he died. His body has also started to

become rigid and firm. His hands are clutched on his chest. _He surely cannot breath. _

Soon, people were crowding at the faculty.

"Please everybody step back!" said one police.

"I'm sorry but nobody is allowed to enter here." said another.

Inspector Norbert the leader of the Investigation Unit finally came at the murder scene. He has been working in the field for 8 long years. And he considered them as the most successful years of the force. "Nothing has been move, sir." an officer saluted him.

"Good." the fat inspector answered.

"And Mr. Dylan Aiken is here, sir." the officer continued.

"Really? Oh, yes! This is his school, right? Good." the inspector said with a pleasing tone. "It's nice that he's here. He's been a great help for the force." He continued as he enters the room.

"Mr. Aiken!" he greeted the boy. "So what did you find out?" looking at Dylan who is still beside the dead man's body.

"Cyanide has killed him, sir." Dylan replied. Courtney, who is accompanying Evangeline, stares blankly at Dylan. _How did he know that?_

"But the analysis on his body has not yet come out. How can you be sure about that?" the inspector said. He was amazed as Courtney.

"His body smelled like bitter almond. A positive sign of Cyanide has that smell. And the way his hands are clutched on his chest-his hands showed that he had difficulty in breathing the moment he died. Cyanide is known to be fatal to humans because it blocks the oxygen from reaching the body." Dylan continued. He slowly examines every inch of Mr. Smith while talking that he almost forgets that he has company.

"So you think that maybe the reason why his hands are

clutched like that?" the inspector asked.

"Yes. I'm almost positive." Dylan nods.

"Don't you think that the killer used his hands in cutting the oxygen supply of the poor man?" Norbert has asked.

"No, I don't think so. If he did that he should have leave signs here in his neck. His neck doesn't have any." Dylan explained.

"He?" Courtney asked with a curious tone.

"He?" repeated the inspector. "You believe that the killer is a man."

"I'm not quite sure. But at the look of this room, a struggle between Mr. Smith and the killer is possible. Since a woman can't possibly win to a man like Mr. Smith." Dylan replied while examining the whole place.

"So you suggest that a man came here and have a fight with Mr. Smith. And when the killer sees the opportunity he sprayed Cyanide to Mr. Smith. And thus causing his death." Norbert suggested.

Dylan thought when he saw that Inspector Norbert got his point. _But who could possibly do this?_

Suddenly a voice of a woman shouting at the police can be heard outside. "What are you doing? Let me through. Didn't you know that I'm a teacher here? Let go of me." Mrs. Yazzie, their history teacher, then enters the room. Her face suddenly becomes pale when she saw the room. Her eyes were filled with fear and surprise.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're still under investigation." the inspector said with obvious respect.

"Mr. Smith? How could this happen? I was just here a moment ago." the teacher said as she falls on her knees.

_A moment ago? _this statement caught Dylan's attention. This also caught the inspector's attention.

"When exactly did you last see him here?" the inspector cried.

"About 25 minutes ago." the woman replied.

_How is that possible? At the rigidity of his body, he maybe dead for about - 30 minutes! _Dylan thought.

"That can't be true!" the inspector said.

Dylan looks at him. Inspector Norbert is busily looking at some papers an officer just handed him.

"The reports just came. It clearly said here that Mr. Smith has been dead for 20 minutes. It's been 10 minutes since the alarm is given by this lady here. All in all, he's been dead for almost 30 minutes." He said looking at Evangeline who looks better this time.

"But I saw him!" the teacher cried insisting her first statement.

"What is he doing when you came here?" Dylan asked.

"He's sleeping." she said with a peculiar tone. "I was about to give him some important papers. But since I saw him sleeping I just put it there in his desk."

"Do you notice anything strange in this room when you got here?" Dylan continue asking her.

"No, there's nothing strange here. In fact as I told you he was soundly asleep with his head on the table." the teacher insisted.

"This doesn't make sense. It only make things worst." Courtney burst. _What is really happening here? I can feel my stomach turning upside down. _she thought. This conversation sends her mind whirling.

"Inspector Norbert, what do you -?"Dylan was about to ask the inspector when he is interrupted by a sudden outburst.

"Wait a minute! Did I already mention that when I came here, I saw Mr. Willis?" the teacher said with a worried voice. "I just remembered that he was just about to enter this room when I left. I even told him that he must not disturb the professor."

"Mr. Willis?" the inspector asked.

"Yes, he was the school janitor." she replied.

"Then what are you still doing here?" the inspector asked the officer beside him. "Go! Fetch the janitor!"

"Yes, sir!" the officer ran tumbling in his way.

"What do you think, Dylan? I guess that that janitor may have all the answer we need." the inspector laugh, knowing that now he hold a very important evidence.

_The janitor? He's maybe able to do this but I can feel that we're still missing something here. Something that is very important. But what? _Dylan thought.


	4. Unsuspecting Suspect

CHAPTER IV

_ An Unsuspecting Suspect_

Soon the janitor was led inside the room. "Please I didn't do anything. I'm innocent." The janitor said when he saw the group solving the case.

"We haven't accused you of anything. What exactly is your purpose in entering Mr. Smith's faculty?" the inspector began with a confident voice.

"Of course he's going to fetch the garbage. It must be done daily. He always does that every afternoon." Courtney said. She sense danger was about to came to Mr. Willis. But she knew that he can't possibly do that. All the students in the school knew that.

"The garbage? Yes! The garbage can is a good way to dispose of murder weapons." he said._ In my life I have never seen a crime so obvious like this. I never thought that this would _

_be easy like a piece of cake. But even Dylan here can't deduce it himself! _he thought while looking to Dylan.

"Officer, would you check the garbage can for anything that will look suspicious?" he ordered.

The officer put on a pair of gloves and he check the garbage can where Mr. Willis collected the trash from every room in the building. The janitor always brought it with him everywhere he goes.

Suddenly the officer pulled some kind of an automizer out from the can. Everybody look at it surprisingly.

"What the?" Dylan said. He never expected that the inspector maybe right.

"Mr. Willis -?" Courtney said. She can't believe what she's seeing.

"It's not mine." he defended. "I'm sure that I got that from Mr. Smith's room. I thought it was some kind of an experiment. But since it is in the garbage can –." he tried to explain.

The officer smelled the container. "It's positive, sir. This is Cyanide."

Everybody was surprised. They can't imagine that Mr. Willis could have done it. _This case is almost close. _the inspector thought.

"Mr. Thomson," he turned talking to the officer. "Arrest him for murdering

the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Jeff Smith." the officer declared.

"Isn't it too early to make conclusions?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sorry, Dylan. But all the evidence here only turns to one direction. And that is to Mr. Willis."

"But -."

"You said so that the killer is a man. And - how can you explain the container that we found in his possession? And I strongly believe that Mrs. Yazzie and his encounter is not mere coincidence." the officer said looking to Dylan with a little disgust..

_Yes there are maybe true but they're still not enough. _he thought.

Soon Mr. Willis is arrested and was about to leave the room. He suddenly turns hysterical. "I'm not guilty. I swear I don't know anything about this. Please listen to me." He pleaded as he desperately fights the hands that are about to bound him on his chains.

After he was taken out the medics then enters the room to take the dead body. Another paramedic came and assists Evangeline. But before Evangeline go, she tried to talk to Dylan. "Thank you." she said as she returns Dylan's handkerchief. "What could have happened without you?"

She continues walking as she smiles back to Dylan. Dylan watches, below from the building's terrace, Mr. Willis, as he was drag by a police officer which is followed by Mr. Smith's dead body and Evangeline. Inspector Norbert was also looking at this scenario with a proud face. As Dylan look at him, Dylan can see him saying "Another case solved!"

"You're frustrated about the results of your investigations, huh?" Courtney asked him as they stood together.

Dylan didn't answer but he continue watching the scenario from below. Suddenly something struck him. By this time Dylan looks very serious. _That's it._ he thought. He remembered how Mr. Willis told him about the scream last Friday, the girls gossiping at the library, the odd position Mr. Smith died, how messy the faculty was and how Evangeline scream when she saw the dead body. It's all clear to him now, very clear.


	5. Conclusion

CHAPTER V

_Conclusion to The Chemistry Teacher Murder Case_

"Wait! Inspector Norbert!" he called out. "Please, I want to show you something."

Inspector Norbert was very surprised. Just a moment ago Dylan look that he had already received defeat. _What he's up to now. _he thought.

Even Courtney was astonished. She didn't expect something like this.

Inspector Norbert along with Officer Jefferson and Mr. Willis came back to the faculty. Evangeline also came back. _I shouldn't miss this. _she thought.

When they have arrived at the faculty, they saw Dylan was once more interrogating Mrs. Yazzie.

"Dylan, that's no use. We already got the victim. You know that." the inspector said.

"No. This is not yet over. We know that Mr. Smith was fast asleep when Mrs. Yazzie saw him. But we didn't know the exact position when she saw him." Dylan started explaining.

Dylan then has instructed the officer to sit down on the chair. He positioned him in a manner that his head and hands are not visible from the others. "According to Mrs. Yazzie, his head was on the table like that." Dylan looked at Ms. Yazzie and asked "Is this how you saw him last time, Mrs. Yazzie?"

"Yes." the teacher replied.

"How about you, Mr. Willis?" he again asked the janitor.

"Yes that's exactly how I saw him." the janitor answered.

"Evangeline, what is the first thing you do when you found the body? Did you try to move it?

"No." she instantly answered.

"Well, that's clear." Dylan said. "Nobody has touched him even when he's alive or when Evangeline found him."

"I can't understand. What is the connection of all of this on our case?" the inspector cried.

"In this position," Dylan said ignoring the inspector's question, "you can't see the face and hands of Mr. Smith. Probably, you do not know if he's dead or still alive." He looks at them indifferently.

Everybody showed a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" the inspector finally said. "He can't be dead at that point. That's not possible." he continued laughing.

"It is possible." Dylan looks very serious that Courtney almost can't recognize him. "Remember, Inspector Norbert that your conclusion didn't explain the time Mr. Smith died."

The inspector's face suddenly changed. "I forgot about that."

"Since Mrs. Yazzie was here at about 25 minutes ago and Mr. Willis came after her. He can't fit at the scenario." Dylan paused. "I know who the killer is and how did she do it. The killer was here before Mrs. Yazzie or Mr. Willis enters the

room." Dylan paused. "The killer is Evangeline Montez herself."

Evangeline looks like she's going to cry while everybody look at her with a surprised look. "How can that be possible? I am the witness here. You're not saying that I have cried for my own crime and even have called the attention of the police." she finally said.

"Simple – to avoid suspicion to yourself. I have reasons to believe that you and Mr. Smith are close friends, the fact that he's your teacher and you are his favorite student." Dylan said.

"This is absurd. I couldn't possibly do something like this." Evangeline replied.

"You have come here at this time to submit your report to him. When you saw him sitting at his desk sleeping, you said to yourself 'This is the perfect time to finally execute my plan.' So when you come near to him, he woke up hearing your footsteps. But because you're determined to carry out your dirty crime, you instantly withdraw the same container and sprayed it to his face. And thus causing his death." Dylan explained.

"But if she did it before Mrs. Yazzie and Mr. Willis came here, how did they didn't see her and all this mess?" Courtney asked.

"Because she's hidden in the comfort room." Dylan replied.

"When I entered here, I thought that maybe the comfort room is part of the struggle since a teacher or anyone responsible wouldn't leave a comfort room door open in a room with air-condition. But when I examine the comfort room, there is nothing disturbed."

"Wouldn't she think that she could also be poisoned by spraying cyanide in an air-conditioned room?" Courtney asked.

"No she wouldn't care if she also dies with him." Dylan

answered. "Besides the air conditioner was not on at that time. If it was on the poison could also be transferred to Mrs. Yazzie and Mr. Willis when they came here.

"What about the killer being a man?" Inspector Norbert finally said.

"No. I was wrong about that. Look around you. There were signs and evidences that this mess is too perfect for a struggle. Everything around here is too messy." Dylan continued.

Courtney and the others observe the whole room. Now they could obviously see what seems like absurd before. And then suddenly everything looks like it was really made for that purpose, to lure everyone to the possibility of a struggle.

"If you don't believe me, you could check the inner and outer handle of the door of that comfort room for fingerprints." Dylan continued.

Inspector Norbert look to an officer beside him. Soon the officer was at work behind the door, trying to find possible fingerprints.

"That is still not enough for you to call me a killer." Evangeline said.

"Then how can you explain this." Dylan said holding up his handkerchief.

"Why that's your handkerchief that she have just used a while ago." the inspector said.

"Yes and this same handkerchief smelled like bitter almond- a positive trace of cyanide." Dylan said. "It's strange that your hands show traces of the murder weapon when you said you don't touch his body when you found him. No one far from him could get this. I believe that in spraying Mr. Smith cyanide, some of it got in your own hands without you noticing, since sprayers are made to scatter its contents. And when you used my handkerchief it then was passed to it."

Evangeline suddenly turns pale. Her eyes show fear.

"But how?" Mrs. Yazzie said.

"Evangeline is an outstanding student. Through her knowledge and skills, she made a substance that is perfect in killing and is fatal for humans - cyanide. I believe she made that chemical here in our school,

in the chemistry lab. Since there were some chemicals that were borrowed from the laboratory under her name." Dylan said. "She used everything which Mr. Smith has taught us to make the murder weapon that would kill him."

"Why? What is her motive?" Mr. Willis asked.

"I believe that this has something to do with the scream that you heard last Friday." Dylan replied turning to Mr. Willis. "That hatred has asked for revenge." he continued looking to Evangeline.

Evangeline drop to her knees. Suddenly she started crying. "I have a great respect for him. I almost look to him as a father. But he betrayed me. He took away not only my dignity but also my respect to myself."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Yazzie showed her sympathy. "I'm very sorry." She put a hand to Evangeline shoulders trying to comfort her.

The officer behind Mr. Willis slowly frees him. He then arrests the crying girl.

Before Mr. Norbert left the room, he offered his hand to the teenage detective. "Another case solved. You've done it again, Mr. Aiken. To be honest, I'm pretty impressed to what you've shown us. Congratulations!"

Evangeline was about to be taken out from the room when she stop. "I shouldn't have looked down upon you. I thought I have got away from my crime."

"I'm sorry about what happened." was all Dylan could say.

She was brought down by an officer. Mrs. Yazzie and Mr. Willis accompany her since they were also needed for further interrogation.


	6. Nobody's Gain

This is the last chapter..I know all happened too fast and everything was posted in one day..I know you won't care but I'm going to tell it anyway..in the end, of course.

* * *

CHAPTER VI

_ Nobody's gain_

"I'm sorry for her. I never thought that this could happen." Courtney said. The moon and the stars are shining bright that night as Dylan and Courtney walk home. "I wonder why she didn't just tell it to the police than commit a murder."

"Mr. Smith probably frightened her that he would do something bad like telling the police that she's just a liar. Or he could even stop her from passing Chemistry. Evangeline is an outstanding student and the thought of those consequences would frighten her." Dylan concluded as

he looks at the night sky.

The breeze was cold but it was refreshing for the couple. The moon was shining brightly at a pool beside them. The buildings, not far from them, are already alive as the nightlife of the city starts.

As they were about to cross a bridge, Courtney said, "Don't you feel bad for such events. I mean, you always encounter such scene, haven't you think that in this kind of situation there is no winner and everybody involve are losers"

Dylan looks at her surprisingly. "There's no winner but everybody involve are losers?" he repeated.

"Yes. Think about it. Mr. Smith did something wrong to Evangeline. Evangeline killed Mr. Smith. He died. Evangeline was imprisoned." Courtney narrated.

"At least Mr. Smith got his justice." Dylan said

"No, you don't understand!" Courtney said "What I mean is that even though Evangeline is imprison, nobody gains anything. Yes Evangeline suffers in jail but he wouldn't know it. He's gone, not knowing what could have happened to his wife or his children. The results of such crime are dead people, destroyed lives, left behind-loved ones, another prisoner and sometimes a loose psycho."

"Nobody gains anything?" Dylan was sunk deep into his thoughts.

There was a very long moment of silence as they stare at the water looking at the reflection of the moon.

As soon as he reached home, Dylan prepared to sleep. _All of this only result to destroyed lives - _Dylan repeated as he lay at his bed wearing his pajamas. f_or the victim and the suspect and even their families. _He stares at the ceiling of his room. _But if this is what God wants. _He said as he closes his eyes.

Next morning, every student gathered around as they read the latest copy of the school's paper.

**Mr. Smith killed by own student.**

Everybody mourns for the death of one of the greatest teacher our school will ever have.

By Courtney Nicholson

One of the students was Courtney. She looks at the result of her efforts as she wondered about what she witnessed. _It was indeed a thrilling experience. I wish - . _ She stares at one of the paper thinking that this work could have been:

**The Great Detective has done it again.**

By Courtney Nicholson

* * *

This is the first story -about mysteries and detective stories- that ever came up to me almost a year ago..So practically I wrote it a year ago..I just discovered this amazing website about two weeks ago..So explain the fast updates..Love to hear from all of you since I almost read all I can in this website..I'm open for anything..Thanks for reading..


End file.
